Clarisse's Claiming
by Pickle Daisy
Summary: What happened before Percy came? Why does Clarisse hate him? Besides the dunking Why is she so cranky! READ TO FIND OUT! PLEASE R&R RATED T CUZ I'M PARANOID!
1. Chapter 1

** This is my second PTO story. NO flames please! It's Told from Clarisse's P.O.V. and it's HER story on how she got claimed. NOT A ONE-SHOT! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Clarisse. I do, however, own Ms. Maz. Anyway, PLEEEAAAASSSEEEE R&R!!!!! CLICK THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON ON THE BOTTOM! If you do... You'll get....**

**Wait for it....**

**Your very own......**

**VIRTUAL POTATO!!!!!!!**

**OH YEAH!!! POTATO! I MEAN, WHO DOESN'T WANT A POTATO! IT'S A POTATO! Anyhoo... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!**

"Clarisse La Rue?" Ms. Maz asked.

"Here." I relied. It was only five minutes into first period and I was already bored. Ms. Maz finished up attendance, and started drawing funny looking symbols on the board. Something like; π= something something. My stupid Dyslexia was acting up, AGAIN. Ms. Maz was going on and on about, "The quantity of Einstien's logic proved that the Mathmatical quotient was equal to..." I wasn't really paying attention. I zoned out and started thinking about random things. Before I realized it, I was asleep.

_Dream:_

_I saw red. All red. I saw myself holding up a spear, fighting a boy with green eyes and brown hair so dark it was almost black. He was fighting me with a gleaming bronze sword. I saw only red, my only goal to destroy this boy._

_"Clarisse! Stop!" Unknown people called behind me. _

_"Percy? What kind of name is that, Punk?" I hissed. _Percy? _I thought. _Who's Percy?

_I slashed out with my spear and knocked away his sword. I pushed him into a creek and he fell into the water with a splash. His cuts that I apparently gave him made the water turn red as it washed the blood away. I stared at him with a proud feeling building up. I sneered at him and turned toward the people behind me. A crowd of people with various weapons met my gaze. I lifted my spear in victory, but they did not cheer with me. Their attention was on the boy-Percy. I whipped around gasped. Above his head was a-_

"Clarisse. I'm happy that you caught your sleep, but next time, try not to fall asleep in my class." Ms. Maz said in a sophisticated tone, jolting me awake.

"Yes Ms. Maz." I said miserably and still groggy. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, just try not to do it again." She said, but her gaze softened.

I nodded and the bell rang. I gathered up my stuff and was about to walk out the door when Ms. Maz asked me to stay.

"Yes?" I asked her when everyone left.

"Clarisse, Is anything wrong?" Ms. Maz asked carefully. She had good reason to. I was known for my short temper.

"No. Just-"

"Just what?"

"You wouldn't believe me." I sighed.

"Sure I would. C'mon." She begged.

"No. I'm sorry Ms. Maz, but I don't think I'm supposed to tell anyone. I'll be put in a mental house for sure."

"Well, if you won't tell me, take this. Only use it if you need it." She said and handed me one of those plastic bubble ball things you get from those machines at supermarkets or cheesy diners. Inside was a dark blue rubber bracelet.

"Open it." Ms. Maz commanded.

I dropped it on the floor and stepped on it until it cracked. I took the band out and picked it up. I expected it to say something like, ANIMAL ABUSE IS WRONG, or, CURE DIABETES, but instead it said my name on it in simple print.

"What-" I started to say, but was interuppted.

"Click the button on it when you need help." was all she said. "Now get to class. You're late as it is."

I followed her instructions and walked outside. _What the heck was that all about?_ I thought as I ran to Chemistry.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, HERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER!! HERE I GO, REMEMBER, IF YOU REVIEW, YOU GET A VIRTUAL.........**

**POTATO!!!!!**

**:) **

**HERE I GO......**

** Chapter Two**

Of course, I was late, and I had forgotten to ask for a late pass.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Clarrisse.... Why are you late?" Mr. Challer, My chemistry teacher asked.

"Ms. Maz kept me after."

"And I don't suppose you have a late pass, hmm?" He said.

"No sir. She didn't give me one." I said, keeping my gaze down shamefully.

He gazed at me for a moment then said, "I shall let it pass this one time." He said.

"Thank you sir!" I thanked him.

He nodded then continued to talk about what kind of reaction between mentos and coke was. He could be fun, I suppose.

After class, I left, and ran as fast as I could to Language Arts. This was by far my least favorite class. I couldn't stand it. AND Mrs. Cabourg always made us write in script. I hated that. I ran, and made it early. I took my seat and started copying down the notes and homework for the day. I probably misspelled a lot of things but I finished quickly. A few minutes after the bell rang, she got up from her desk and started telling us about pronouns. Again, I zoned out but this time, I didn't fall asleep. If I did, it would probably end up in four weeks study hall, detention, AND a lecture. Finally, the bell rang, and I darted to my locker. I put my things away and headed to the doors that let outside.

"Clarisse." Mr. Challer said.

"Oh. Hi, Mr. Challer."

"I need to give you you're grade, come with me." He said, turning around and heading toward the science lab. I gulped, probably heading toward another F-. We got to the room, and he said, "Clarisse." Again.

"Ummm, Yeah?" I said.

Then, something VERY weird happened. He snapped his fingers, and he started to morph. His teeth turned into fangs, and his shoulder blades grew and grew into wings. His hair turned into long, slithery snakes. I tried to back away, but ended up tripping, and falling down. I crawled away, but he kept coming closer.

"Clarissssssssse.... Say goodbye!" Mr. Challer said.

"Ummm, Mr. Challer?!?" I said.

"Say goodbye.....!!!!"

I remembered the bracelet. I clicked the small button and it morphed into a long, narrow, spear. I gripped the spear, and stabbed randomly. I managed to slash his chest, and he evaporated into golden dust. An older girl burst into the room.

"Are you okay? Did he attack you? Oh no oh no, You need to come with me!" She said worridly. She grabbed my wrist with an iron grip. She dragged me to one of the lab stations. She turned on the water and turned on a fan. A thin mist started to appear. She took out a golden coin.

"O, Goddess, Accept my offering!" She said, and threw the coin into the mist.

"Camp Half-Blood please!" The girl asked. The mist shimmered and focused again on a camp.

"CHIRON!!!" The girl bellowed. A man in a wheelchair came into view.

"Oh, Hello Navina. Did you find one?" He asked.

"Yes. And she was just attacked. We need a way to camp, FAST!" Navina said.

"Very well. I shall call Dionysus." He said.

He took a man by the hand and demanded him to transport us.

Out of the faucet, green vines began to sprout. They quickly wrapped around us and got tighter and tighter. I began to feel like I couldn't breathe. Then, they began to loosen. When they retreated, I was in the camp, with the girl, Navina, by my side.

"Where AM I?" I shouted.

"Camp Half-Blood." Navina said. "A place for demi-gods. Half human, half Greek God. And you, Clarisse, are one of them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here we go, third chapter of Clarisse's claiming.( Does anyone else want to spell her name with two r's?) Anyway, here I go. I'll probably add a couple more chapters, like four or five maybe six. Okay, her i go, I want at least five reviews before I add chapter four. Deal? Okay. Here I go. **

"I'm a WHAT?" I screamed.

"Half-blood. Half god, half mortal." Navina said.

"Oh my GOD you FREAK! What the heck! Am I being punk'd or something?" I ranted. The red from my dream was starting to seep back into my vision.

"No, you're not being 'punk'd'" The girl said. "I can prove all this is real. Just-"

"Hello, I suspect this is the one you've found?" The man in the wheelchair asked.

"Yes, but she will refuse to believe what she is, can you show her?"

"Show me WHAT?" I begged.

"This." And he stood up, and stepped out of the wheelchair. He grew to be about seven or eight feet. And he had hooves.

"I am Chiron, a centaur. "

"Oh. My. God." I said. Then, of course, I passed out, the last thing I heard was thunder rumbling in the distance.

When I woke up, I was still on the ground where I passed out.

"How long was I out?" I asked, still groggy.

"About ten minutes. Wow, I've never had a Demi-god pass out when they were told before." Navina said.

"Don't call me that." I said through my teeth.

"Don't call you what?" Navina asked.

"A Demi-god." I spat out. She rolled her eyes.

"Demi-god, Demi-god, Demi-god. Clarisse La Rue is a DEMI-GOD!" She sang.

"Shut up!" I screamed.

"No. YOU'RE A DEMI-GOD!" She screamed in my ear.

"Ow. Okay, Okay, I get it." I said. I knew it was true the second the horse-man stepped out.

"Good. Now, you need to get up for Capture the Flag." Navina said.

"Isn't that like, a game five year old plays?"

"If you say so." Navina said, with an evil grin that made me rethink what I'd just said. "Come on."

She dragged me to a kind of pool-house thing that turned out to be filled with different armor. Navina strolled along, running her fingers over different getups. She stopped, and took one down.

"Size 12. Gold. Think this will fit?" It was beautiful. Golden headpiece and breastplate, and the leg pieces had no knee caps, so you could bend your legs freely.

"It's perfect." I breathed, despite myself.

"Good. Now put it on, I'll be right back."

She did, and I went behind a shelf to put it on. I managed to put it on, It fit perfectly.

"Are you back yet?" I called.

"Yeah. Does it fit?" She answered, bursting in.

"Perfectly." I said.

She scanned me. "Huh, that's weird."

"What?"

"That armor used to belong to only child ever to have the blessing of Phobos."

"Who's Phobos?"

"A son of Ares and Aphrodite, a minor godling. He's the God of fear. That's where the 'Phobia' Thing came from."

"Oh. Who was the blessing.... blessed upon?"

"His only child. A daughter named Haley. It was placed upon her as she died. It helped her stagger to camp, which is where she always said she wanted to die." Navina looked sad, as if she were there.

"You were there weren't you?"

"Yeah. She was my friend. But she was a hero. She saved a ton of people."

"I don't wanna get into it." I said. "Anyway, can we get to the game now?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah." And she led me out. I was led to a clearing, where I was placed in an extremely crowded cabin to prepare before the game.

"Hey, do you mind?" Someone shouted at me. "Can you get off my hand?"

"Oh, sorry!" I apologized, stepping to the side.

"Hey! Get off my hair!" A ridiculously pretty girl said. "I spent hours putting it up!"

"Yo! This is the new girl! Clarisse, right?" A tall blond boy said.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well, HEY EVERYONE, LISTEN UP! This is Clarisse and she is staying in the Hermes cabin for now."

"Undetermined?" A voice called.

"Yeah."

"Ugh."

"Hey! Being Undetermined isn't _that _bad!" The pretty girl said, scrambling up to stand next to me. She turned towards me. "Hi. I'm Silena Beauregard. I'm undetermined too! I just got here yesterday." She introduced herself.

"Um, hi. I'm Clarisse. Clarisse La Rue. Undetermined, I guess."

She laughed. "Cool. Luke? Can we go to the game now?" She asked the blond boy.

"Yeah. Go guys. Win this thing." He shouted, pumping his fist. He was met with several cheers. We barged outside and joined the other cabins in a clearing.

"You know the rules, no maiming, all magical weapons allowed. Go." Chiron the horse man said. We charged into the woods. Almost immideatley I was pushed down. I got back up, but was thrown to the ground in the mob. I began to get frustrated. After getting pushed down about three more times, the red was beginning to seep back into my vision. I slashed out with my sword, which I had received just after we got into the clearing. I hit about three kids. I didn't apologize. I ran, screeching. I leapt over the creek, and charged about five kids. I hit them all with one swipe of my sword. I kept going. I saw a bright red flag. I put my sword in it's sheath and picked the flag up. I ran back, dimly aware that I was being chased by Ares and Apollo campers. I tried to leap over the creek, but I tripped on a root and fell. The Apollo campers got to me first. I whipped my sword out and slashed blindly. My entire vision was stained with red. It pulsed. I swiped and slashed, making contact with every blow. An Ares camper managed to push me into the creek, which made me madder. I pushed him, but he was stunned, looking at something above my head.

"I am Clarisse. FEAR ME!" I screamed. "FIGHT ME!" I slashed out, but my blade missed by inches.

"Woah." The boy said. Then, he looked at me, and gasped. "WOAH!"

"What is it?" The horse man seemed to appear out of the trees. "Oh." He took my hand and lifted it.

"Everybody. Welcome Clarisse. The new Daughter, and Leader, Of the Ares cabin." Chiron called.

"Leader?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes. You have the blessing of Ares." The boy who was fighting me moments before was saying.

"I-I-I do?" I asked, then, I look at my arms. They were bathed in a just barely visible red light.

"Whoa." I whispered. "Whoa!"

"It is very slight, so that means although she is new, she has an important destiny." Chiron mumbled to himself. I ignored him.

"Whoa! Look at Silena!" I suddenly shouted. All eyes were turned to the also-new camper. A white dove was floating above her head, and she looked even more beautiful then she already was, if that was possible.

"She's a daughter of Aphrodite!" A girl somewhere beside me gasped. "She's in my cabin!"

"Two new campers in a cabin tonight!" Chiron called, and we all cheered. "One is Ares, one in Aphrodite."

I managed to give Silena a thumbs up, which she replied by grinning back, before being mobbed by about five of my new siblings. At first it was awkward, knowing that my father had had children with all these peoples mothers, but I ignored it.

"C'mon." My brother, Jacko said. "Let's show you to the cabin!"

"Wait." I said. I made my way to the group of mani-pedi'd (Ick.) girls, and pushed a few away. I finally got to Silena in the middle and gave her a hug.

"Good luck Silena."

She gazed at me. "You too Clarisse. You really have something coming." She said before being swarmed by a bunch of other cabin mates.

**Well, that's the third chapter. Like it? Remember, I want at least FIVE REVIEWS UP BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER. I WELCOME ANONYMOUS REVIEWS LIKE PIE (and man, I like pie) SO ANYONE CAN REVIEW. JUST CLICK THE LITTLE BUTTON. Sorry if it's a little rushed, I did this like, right before I have rock climbing practice, so yeah. (Yes, I do rock climbing, and i'm also one of the best in the group. also, try climbing on real rocks, up a cliff. The BEST thing in the world. Girl Scouts realllllly is fun where i'm from!)**

**Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R! IF YOU DO YOU GET YOUR VERY OWN....**

**WAIT FOR IT......**

**WAIT......**

**CHEESE BALL!**

**they are yummy, let. me. tell ya!**

**Seriously though. R&R!**


End file.
